


A little Black Magic

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meddling Friends, Mutual Pining, black magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: Pickles and Nathan have been delving more into their relationship after the attack on Mordhaus, secretly of course. Years of being friends have morphed into something more and neither one is willing to really admit it. An event then drops in their lap launching them into Salem under the guidance of a sprightly singer for a symphonic metal band. Summary sucks but the story inside is good





	A little Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome welcome my dark little doves. I am hoping I can do this fandom justice because this show really helped me out of many a funky depression. This takes place some point after season two when Charles comes back and is in bed with the Church of the Black Klok. I'm going to really ramp up the magic here and play very fast and loose with Salem and the Witch Trails. Enjoy and let's have some fun, shall we?

Pickles groaned at the obnoxiously loud guitar riff that was his ringtone, jarring him out of a pleasant dream involving a certain inky haired front man. His head throbbed as he reached out to shut the damned thing off only succeeding in falling out of his bed and hitting the hard stone floor. He growled as his head spun and his stomach rolled, he should not have let Nathan and Skwisgaar talk him into all that drinking. Something heavy slammed into his door making the man flinch on the cold floor. "Go 'way!" He yelled, regretting it immediately as he grabbed the pillow he took down with him and shoving it over his head. The pounding on his door magnified his headache and he snarled pulling himself up, ignoring that he was naked and ripping the door open. "Wha do you wan Nate'n?" He glared up at the larger man.

"Meeting," the frontman growled softly. It was apparent that Nathan was just as tired and the drummer glared at him; trying to ignore how acidic green eyes traveled down his body. "May wanna get dressed." A smirk curled one side of his mouth and Pickles wanted nothing more than to kiss it.

Pickles threw his hands up and walked back into his room, he felt more than saw the singers eyes on him and he had to will himself to stay soft as he got dressed. He'd always had a thing for Nathan, the man was a lyrical genius and a hell of a singer with a death growl that thrummed through every fiber of the drummers being. After the destruction of their home the first time the two had gotten closer, lots of late nights confiding in fears and dreams for the future. Those nights had lead to taboo touches and secret meetings; though they realized it was just a natural progression of their relationship. They had spent a lot of time, a lot of late nights building up Dethklok, Magnus had been a blow but Toki fit in, even with his childish- 

"Mordhus to Pickles." The redhead jumped smacking his elbow on his dresser int he process at hearing Nathan's deep voice in his ear.

"Dood wha da fuck?"

Nathan's lip quirked again, "you were daydreaming, you still high?"

"Probably." Pickles admitted pulling his shirt on and flicking his dreads out. "Wha's da meetin' 'bout?" He tried to suppress the shiver as Nathan's hand brushed the back of his neck before they stepped out into the hall leading to the meeting room.

"Who fuckin' knows." The dark haired man grumbled, "all I know it's fucking early."

Pickles almost regretted his next question. "How early?"

"10:30am."

The drummer groaned, "I jest got ta sleep!"

Nathan grumbled something as they opened the door to the meeting room and were graced by the sound of Murderface yelling. The pudgy man sailed past them slamming hard into the wall. "You fuckin bitsch!" The man screamed from the floor. Pickles and Nathan looked in the direction that Murderface had been thrown from and saw a petite woman snarling.

"Touch me again ya pigly sumbitch and I'll feed ya to dem gators down in tha bayou wehre aint no one gonna find ya." Her voice was haunting with a deep southern accent.

"Brutal." Pickles snickered at Nathan's soft growl causing Charles turn to them.

"You finally joined us." He said arching his eyebrow.

"It's early dood, I only went to bed, like, two hours ago." Pickles complained, hauling Murderface up and moving to take his normal seat between the two men. His eyes moved to the woman who stood awfully close to their manager. She was a tiny thing, coming up barely to the CFO's shoulder, and dressed in a very flattering black maxi dress that fell to her knees. Her boots met where her dress ended and was a scuffed and well worn black leather with a chunky heel. In the crook of her arms rested a black shawl with fringe and brightly colored flowers on it. A black top-hat rested on the table and her pale red nails drummed on the top, his eyes finally moved from her curvaceous form to her face. Her strawberry blonde hair was pinned to the back of her neck in an elegant looking twist, the few strands that escaped framed her cherub face. She wore minimal makeup, pale lips and black eyeliner that surrounded amethyst colored eyes.

"Who's yer frien?"

"Boys this is-"

"Morgana Osborn," she broke in, smirking at Charles's annoyed look.

"Fuckin bitsch." Murderface grumbled holding the icepack a Klokateer brought to him to his head.

"Why'd she fling Murderface across the room?" Nathan asked, trying and failing to not laugh.

"cuz Murderface say dat ladies am not brutals ands tries to touch hers witout dem der askins." Toki pipped up, looking to Morgana with some kind of puppy infatuation.

"She's just been tellins us dat she am is in a bands." Skwisgaar shrugged, his fingers flying seamlessly over his ever-present guitar.

Pickles and Nathan looked at each other before looking to Morgana, mirrored looks of curiosity on their faces. She, in turn, looked at Charles and arched an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at her lips. "Shall I show them a song?"

Charles sighed as he picked up a remote, dropping down a screen and handing it to her. She hummed as she typed in the song name; Pickles leaned back in his seat as Nathan folded his arms, the two shared a glance out of the corner of their eyes at the song name. "Witches Daughter?" 

"I'm jus da singer." She shrugged and hit play. The soft sound of someone vocalizing filled the room and slowly the gentle sound of drums chimed in with guitars and a violin following suit creating an almost hypnotic feel. Lights lifted to show the haunting vocals coming from Morgana and the boys, even Murderface, leaned forward to listen.

_"Oh_

_You never thought of us, did you?_

_Never spared any of your time._

_We waited so long too."_

The flow of the lyrics was haunting, Nathan grabbed Pickle's knee under the table and the drummer had to suppress a surge of heat that went right to his groin. He cast a quick, almost panicked look at the singer before looking at everyone else; a breath of relief leaving the redhead as he noticed everyone's eyes on the video.

_"Darker than night_

_Oh how the tables have turned_

_We are the blight_

_Now we will...watch...you....BURN!!!"_

The sudden shriek caused all the men to jolt as the song picked up its pace and the lights revealed the three other members of the band surrounded by flames that seemed to change colors. Morgana's voice filled the room as she dropped the operatic tone of her voice and shifted to fast-paced growls. Pickles shared wide-eyed glances with the front man, both clearly surprised. All too soon the song finished leaving the band speechless and Charles cleared his throat. "Boys let me re-introduce you, Morgana Osborn frontwoman of the symphonic metal band: Lucifer's Bride."

Morgana bowed with a flourish and placed her tophat upon her head. "Woweez! Hows do yous do thats?" Toki asked, his young face filled with awe, his pale blue eyes sparkling as he looked at the woman.

"Symphonic metal?: Nathan's brow furrowed as he looked at the woman. "The hell is that?"

"It's a mixture of metal as we know it with operatic lyrics and the use of normally orchestral instruments," Charles explained.

"Ya'll should 'ear me sin' Carmen." She laughed, "but dats not da reason I'm 'ere. Ol' Charlie 'ere's been rather elusive." She teased the manager who flushed and bristled all at once.

"They have more-"

"Dontcha give me no gator shit excuse Charlie. Dis benefits gonna be hoppin and da committee-"

"Benefit? Dethklok dontsch do no benefit!" Murderface sputtered.

"Jas we aints no charities."

"Well now hold on...le's jest here her out. Aint gotta be duchebags cuz she's a lady." Pickles reasoned, watching the two fall into a sulky silence.

"Thank ya Pickles." Morgana seemed at him reaching into her bag and pulling out a folded paper. "Ya see...Lucifer's Bride really wanna open for ya. So we wanna invite ya to be da guests o'honor at the 350th celebration of da Salem Witch Trails."

Nathan snatched up the flyer and held it up. "Thats where they burned and killed a lot of women right?"

"Bingo. We're holding a big ol' black day party. My bandmates are huge fans an when dey found out I knew ol' Charlie here dey asked me ta russle ya up."

"I **really** hate when you call me that Morgana." Pickles noticed how flushed their CFO got, the normally robotic man was ruffled by this woman.

"Aw don' be mad Charlie!" She cooed teasingly at him.

"Cans we dos it Natens and Pickle?" Toki asked, practically bouncing in his seat. "It sound ams metal!"

"Ja, and we aint evers beens to Salems." Skwisgaar chimed in, having thought about it.

The two leaders shared a look and Pickles shrugged, "Celebrating mass murder? Sounds pretty fuckin' metal to me dood."

Nathan looked to Charles with a nod, "let's go."

Morgana shrieked, startlin them all and launched at Nathan for a hug. The big man went ramrod still, not sure what to do with the woman. A pleading look in his eyes that had Pickles giving him a lopsided smirk. "So when's dat benefit."

"Oh it's a week away, but ya'll can crash at my place!" Morgana pulled away from Nathan and nodded.

"Morgana-"

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Charlieeeeeee...." She whined making the CFO's eyes narrow in annoyance. "y state house is mo' den big 'nough fo m'band an yer boys."

"Security..."

"Bring 'em."

"Where..."

"da guest house."

The band failed to stop their laughter, the woman was tiny but a force of nature. Charles let out an annoyed breath, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Fine."

Morgana let out a triumphant yell, "pack yer bags boys! We be burnin daylight!" Toki shot up out of his chair and bolted for the door with Skwisgaar rolling his eyes but following after. Murderface slunk out after them, grumbling under his breath, and the two leaders were the last to leave the room. Morgana made to leave and Charles slammed his hand to the wall to block her escape.

"Why are you here Morgana?" His voice was low as hazel met indigo eyes. "You all agreed to stay away-"

"Relax Charlie." Morgana purred, toying with his tie. "Da other aint knowin dis but de baddies are on da movie. Dis is da 350th-anniversary o'wen dey burned ma great sometin nan. Lossa shit gonna go down, ya want dem boys ready yeah?"

Charles sighed. "I haven't told them where I was in those months they thought I was dead."

"An why not?" She arched an eyebrow at him, her fingers pausing in what she was doing.

"They aren't ready Morgana, you saw them they-"

"Are big boys Charlie." She clicked her tongue shaking her head, "it ain't for ya to say dey ain't ready Charlie-bear." She lifted her hand to his cheek, "ya know what dey are. Ain't no 'scapin' it. Sides dem boys gotta need wha goody Sarah but in dat land." She stood on tip toe to kiss him. "I tink dem boys could use dis trip, you too. I missed ya."

Charles sighed as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I missed you too Morgana. I just worry about my boys."

Morgana laughed softly. "Dey yer chillens. Course ya worry bout dem. All chillens gotta lead da nest sometime." She took his hand giving it a squeeze as she bounced out of the room Charles sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and followed suit, praying to whoever was listening that this would go off without a hitch for once.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it, the end of chapter one. hopefully, it flowed alright for ya'll I am going to delve more into the background on things as the story progresses. Also its really fucking hard to write Murderface, Toki, and Skwisgaar with their accents and all but hopefully it wasn't too bad for you folks. 
> 
> Side note, Morgana is from Baton Rouge Louisana and is a 'swamp rat'
> 
> Also, the song that was playing isn't a real song it's a random creation from my poem books.


End file.
